Today, imaging devices such as digital cameras are frequently used for conducting surveillance or monitoring operations. For example, digital cameras are also often used to monitor the arrivals or departures of goods or the performance of services in materials handling facilities such as warehouses, fulfillment centers, retail establishments or other like facilities, as well as the travels of persons or objects in locations such as airports, stadiums or other dense environments, or the flow of traffic on one or more sidewalks, roadways or highways. Digital cameras are commonplace in financial settings such as banks or casinos, where money changes hands in large amounts or at high rates of speed.
When conducting surveillance or monitoring operations, digital cameras may be aligned and configured to capture imaging data such as still or moving images of actions or events occurring within their respective fields of view. Information regarding the captured imaging data or the observed actions or events may be subjected to further analysis to identify aspects, elements or features of the content expressed therein. In performing such operations, digital cameras may be utilized alone or in groups and objects may be tracked as they move between fields of views of different cameras.
In environments with varying lighting conditions, such as materials handling facilities, transportation centers, financial institutions or like structures in which different light sources are present in different areas, it may be difficult to track objects between cameras because the observed intensity of light reflecting off the objects will vary among cameras due to the different amounts and/or types of light in the area. This problem is further exacerbated due to variations among cameras.